The Lab
The Lab is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The station's playlist is composed of music featured on the album entitled "Welcome to Los Santos" and is hosted by Doctor No and the Chemical Bro (aka Oh No and The Alchemist), who formed the Gangrene music production project. The radio station was initially exclusive to the PC edition of Grand Theft Auto V, but later became available to other editions of the game as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update on July 8, 2015. Playlist *Gangrene feat. Samuel T. Herring & Earl Sweatshirt - Play It Cool (2015) *Ab-Soul feat. Aloe Blacc – Trouble (2015) *Tunde Adebimpe feat. Sal P & Sinkane – Speedline Miracle Masterpiece (2015) *MC Eiht & Freddie Gibbs feat. Kokane – Welcome to Los Santos (2015) *Phantogram – K.Y.S.A (2015) *Vybz Kartel – Fast Life (2015) *King Avriel feat. A$AP Ferg – 20's 50's 100's (2015) *MNDR feat. Killer Mike - Lock & Load (2015) *Popcaan feat. Freddie Gibbs – Born Bad (2015) *E-40 feat. Dam-Funk & Ariel Pink – California (2015) *Wavves - Leave (2015) *Curren$y & Freddie Gibbs – Fetti (2015) *Little Dragon – Wanderer (2015) de:The Lab Video Trivia *This is one of the five GTA V radio stations that are non-stop and without commercials or news breaks. The others are FlyLo FM, WorldWide FM, Soulwax FM and East Los FM. *This is one of Franklin Clinton's favorite radio stations, alongside Radio Los Santos & West Coast Classics. *Some of the tracks on this station are sampled from the official soundtrack. The song "Lock & Load" by MNDR featuring Killer Mike uses a sample from an official soundtrack in GTA V itself called "The Grip" Actually, Gun Novel (The Grip's original title) is an instrumental of this song. Also, the song "Wanderer" by Little Dragon uses a sample from "We Were Set Up" during the beginning part of the song. *"Speedline Miracle Masterpiece" is sampled from Sinkane & Sal P's "Shark Week," which can be heard on WorldWide FM (enhanced version). * The song "Fast Life" by Vybz Kartel is used in the official trailer for GTA Online's Freemode Events Update. In addition, "Lock and Load" by MNDR featuring Killer Mike is used in the 60 FPS PC Trailer. * Tunde Adebimpe's "Speedline Miracle Masterpiece" is used in the GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony trailer. *The fact that Oh No gives himself the title of a Doctor while hosting The Lab may be a reference to Dr. No, one of the James Bond antagonists. The Alchemist's alter-ego, the Chemical Bro, could be a reference to the English electronic duo, The Chemical Brothers. *Although the majority of the songs from the album are included in this station, one song, namely "Bad News" by Danny Brown and Action Bronson, is instead featured in the enhanced version of Radio Los Santos. *All of the songs on The Lab were released in 2015, which is an anachronism, since GTA V is set in 2013. See Also * N-CT FM - a hip hop radio in GTA 1. * KREZ - a hip hop radio in GTA 2. * Game Radio - an east coast hip hop radio in GTA III. * Wildstyle - a hip hop and electro radio in GTA Vice City. * Playback FM - a classic east coast hip hop radio in GTA San Andreas. * Radio Los Santos - a contemporary hip hop radio in GTA San Andreas and GTA V that plays other songs by Gangrene, , , Kokane as part of Above The Law, and with . * The Liberty Jam - an east coast hip hop radio in GTA Liberty City Stories. * Fresh FM - a hip hop and electro radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * The Beat 102.7 - a contemporary hip hop radio GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. * The Classics 104.1 - a classic hip hop radio in GTA IV. * Alchemist - a hip hop instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars with only tracks by Gangrene. * DJ Khalil - a hip hop instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. * Blue Ark - a reggae radio in GTA V that plays other songs by and . * WorldWide FM - a chillwave radio in GTA V that plays other songs by , and . * Radio Mirror Park - an indie and electronic radio in GTA V that plays a song by . * Vinewood Boulevard Radio - a rock radio in GTA V that plays a song by , and hosted by its members. * West Coast Classics - a classic west coast hip hop radio in GTA V and plays other songs by MC Eiht and . Navigation }}hu:The Lab pl:The Lab de:The Lab es:The Lab pt:The Lab ru:The Lab Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Rap Stations